Mi chica perfecta
by Zeartopy
Summary: Una simple pregunta. Respuestas distintas. "Y dime, Neji... ¿Quien es tu chica ideal?"


Comienzo con las debidas aclaraciones ~

Disclaimer: El universo de Naruto y todos sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Si, ese que mata personajes geniales cuando le pican las bolas.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mi chica perfecta**

** Capítulo Único.**

En las noches de Konoha, siempre hay movimiento, muchos jóvenes y adultos salen a recrearse un poco, pero lo más frecuentado a esas horas, son los puestos de comida. He Ichiraku Ramen no es la excepción.

Para todos era una noche normal, excepto para Rock Lee, que logro a convencer a sus amigos para cenar todos juntos, con la escusa de "Necesitar tiempo para Machos"

Así que allí estaban todos reunidos: Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, y por supuesto, Lee.

La noche paso normal, entre conversaciones banales, y risas por parte de algunos. Al terminar todos de comer, procedieron a irse, pero Lee los detuvo.

— ¡E-esperen! — Les dijo a todos.

—¿Que pasa cejotas? —preguntó Naruto.

—Bu... Bueno, realmente los invite a cenar, para preguntarles algo... —Lee sonaba algo incomodo, trago saliva y siguió hablando. —Verán, me gusta una chica, y pues, me le declaré... Pero ella me rechazo... Por que ya "Consiguió su chico perfecto" —

—Ve al grano, Lee — Dijo el Nara.

— Pues... Como ella me dijo que ya tenia su chico perfecto, pues yo quiero saber que piensan ustedes... Díganme ¿Como seria su chico perfecto?-—

Por un momento, hubo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente, hasta que Naruto interrumpió.

—Pues claro que lo sé, cejotas — Sonrió triunfante y prosiguió — ¡Pues yo! ¡No existe chico más guapo y sensual que yo! —

Como era de esperarse, todos ignoraron su comentario.

—Bueno, Lee, creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a las chicas. Creo que no somos los adecuados para responder esa pregunta — Agrego algo nervioso Kiba.

Lee volvió a hablar. — Entonces ¡Yo también necesito encontrar a mi chica perfecta! Pero no se quien es, ni como es... —

—¡Fácil! —Interrumpió Chouji. — La mujer perfecta es aquella, que te espera en casa después de una misión, con un montón de deliciosa comida, y que esta dispuesta a cocinarte cuando quieras... ¡Que mujer! —

—Por mi parte yo creo que no existe mujer perfecta, todas son problemáticas 一 Shikamaru rasco su cabeza 一 Pero si no fuesen problemáticas, no valdrían la pena — Sonrió de lado, refiriéndose a cierta Rubia de la Aldea de la Arena.

— ¡Para Nada! — Interrumpió como de costumbre Naruto — ¡Mi chica perfecta, debe ser, hermosa, fuerte, que cocine ramen, y que tenga tiempo para divertirse conmigo! ¡Deberas! —

Kiba siguió el tema.—La mujer perfecta, es aquella hermosa, y con grandes atributos ¡He he!—

De repente, todos voltearon a ver a alguien que sonó su garganta tratando de llamar la atención...

—¿¡Shino!? — Gritaron a unisono-

— ¿¡Desde cuando estás aquí!? — Pregunto Kiba.

—Ustedes me invitaron, he estado aquí toda la noche. — Un aura oscura lo rodeo por completo. — Mi chica perfecta ya existe.— Dijo, y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

De acuerdo, Shino era una persona muy misteriosa.

Entonces la atención se centro en Neji. El al sentirse observado, supo lo que los chicos le preguntarían, así que se adelantó.

—Tal mujer no existe — Agrego con su usual tono serio. — Un shinobi lo que necesita es una mujer que se limite a hacer lo que una esposa debe hacer: cuidar su casa, y criar a sus hijos.— Finalizo el genio Hyuga. Si las chicas hubiesen estado allí en ese momento, se habría ganado un buen par de golpes por su comentario tan machista.

Todos le quedaron mirando mal por unos segundos, hasta que Lee hablo.

—Caray, Neji. Que aburrido eres... ¡Necesitas una mujer con la llama de la juventud!—

Ahora todos miraban a Lee, nunca cambiará.

— Si ya no hay más nada que decir, me retiro — Neji dio media vuelta para irse, y lo siguieron los chicos, que se despidieron, y cada uno tomo por su lado.

Eran las 10:30 cuando Neji estaba en las cercanías de su Clan, cuando observó en un banco cercano, a su compañera de equipo, Tenten.

Sin dudarlo se acerco a preguntar que hacia allí.

— Tenten — Llamó Neji con voz firme.

— ¿Uh? — Tenten estaba algo dormida, pero al ver a Neji frente a ella, se paró rápidamente, chocando su frente con la barbilla de Neji. Este ultimo retrocedió un poco y Tenten se tomo la frente, en muestra de dolor por el impacto.

— Lo... Lo siento — Sonrió algo apenada Tenten.

— ¿Que haces a estas horas por aquí? — preguntó serio Neji. —¿Pasó algo?.

- Si... Bueno, realmente no, jeje. — Tenten seguía sobándose la frente. — Solo que... Cuando entrenamos, siempre me dices que debo esforzarme más, que aun no soy rival para ti... Sin embargo, hoy no lo hiciste... — Tenten se veía un poco apenada por lo que estaba diciendo, pero luego prosiguió. — Así que lo tome como un alago ¡Soy mucho más fuerte! ¡Te he dado pelea! ¡Ha!.

— ... ¿Entonces?... — Pregunto algo curioso Neji.

— Bueno, realmente vine a que me lo dijeras, quería oír esas palabras del orgulloso Neji. Vine a buscarte a eso de las ocho, pero no estabas, así que di una vuelta por los alrededores y no te encontré. — Se acomodo su banda de Konoha y siguió. — Así que te espere aquí hasta que llegaras. — Tenten se veía realmente contenta.

Neji solo se limito hacer una pequeña sonrisa, casi indetectable.

—Ve a casa, Tenten. — Fue lo único que dijo.

— No hasta que me lo digas. — Insitio Tenten. Típico de ella ser tan testaruda.

Neji volvió a sonreír, y le dio a Tenten unas palmaditas en la cabeza. —Lo has hecho bien, Tenten.

—¡Lo sabia! — Dio un pequeño salto la kunoichi. — ¡Nadie puede contra Tenten, la gran maestra de las armas!.

Realmente se veía feliz, se despidió de Neji y se fue.

Cualquier otro hubiese acompañado a Tenten a su casa. Casi las 11 de la noche, y una chica pequeña y flaca, no eran una buena combinación. Sin embargo, Neji sabia muy bien que ella podía cuidarse sola.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, extrañamente ese encuentro le alegró la noche... Se acordó entonces de la charla que mantuvo anteriormente con sus amigos...

—"¿Como es la mujer perfecta?" — Pensó.

Automáticamente, la imagen de su amiga y compañera Tenten, llegó a su mente.

—"Tenten es orgullosa, testaruda, molesta, grosera, escandalosa, y ¿Por que no? Algo tonta"— Siguió pensando, volteo su mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación, observo la luna y cerró los ojos.

— "Pero, sus defectos... Son perfectos para mi..."

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo.

Un pequeño OneShot para recordar a nuestro querido Neji...

Hoy, 18/12/2013 se cumple un año en que Kishimoto le dio la gana de quitarnos tan buen personaje.

Y bueno, yo quise regalarle este pequeño fanfic, para recordarlo, de una forma un tanto cursi.

Obviamente es un fanfic **_NejiTen_** (¡Duh!) Pero si prestaron atención, hay referencias a otra couple que me gusta mucho el _ShikaTema._

Disculpen si ven algún error ortográfico, pero tengo meses sin Word, y si, escribo con el blog de notas...

PD: En Venezuela son las 11:07 pm. ¡Cumplí mi palabra! Neji no se puede quejar, todavía es 17 de Diciembre (?).

Y bueno, espero sus reviews /o/ (o tomatazos)

Un saludo ~

**_-espacio "publicitario"- (Irónicamente, No pago :c )_**

Si buscan un fanfic de Naruto en un ambiente escolar, lleno de risas y drama, no duden en pasar a leer el fanfic de mi amiga Bethania, "El diario de una joven enamorada y su caballero de ojos perla" NEJITEN. Está aquí en fanfiction n_n


End file.
